Anionically modified silicones are commonly used in personal care compositions to provide smoothness and feelings of softness. For example, carboxylated silicones have been reported to exhibit humectant-like characteristics to reduce the transepidermal water loss of skin. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,832 discloses a cosmetic emulsions comprising of anionically modified silicone and acidic cosmeceutical actives to have better stability, sensorial and controlled release characteristics over traditional silicone surfactants.
However, these carboxylated silicones cannot provide high level of matrix building and therefore require other additives that may result into slower active compound diffusion from a high consistency formula.